Wyspa tajemnicza/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Piąta godzina wieczór. — Ten, którego brakuje. — Rozpacz Naba. — Poszukiwania na północ. — Wysepka. — Noc niespokojna. — Mgła poranna. — Nab rzuca się wpław w morze. — Widok ziemi. — Przepłynięcie kanału. Siatka rozerwała się, i pęd morski porwał inżyniera; pies jego znikł także. Wierne zwierzę rzuciło się na pomoc panu. — Naprzód! — zawołał reporter. I wszyscy czterej, zapominając o własnem utrudzeniu i wyczerpaniu sił, rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Biedny Nab płakał i rozpaczał na samą myśl, że może utracił wszystko, co kochał. Może we dwie minuty po spadnięciu na ziemię i zniknięciu Smitha towarzysze rozpoczęli poszukiwania, mogli więc mieć nadzieję, że ratunek nie będzie spóźniony. — Szukajmy! szukajmy! — krzyczał rozpaczliwie Nab. — Tak, poczciwy Nabie, będziemy szukali i znajdziemy. — Żywego? — Żywego! — Czy umie pływać? — zapytał Penkroff. — Umie — odrzekł Nab — a zresztą Top jest przy nim!... Marynarz popatrzył na rozhukane bałwany i potrząsnął głową. Inżynier znikł na północ od wybrzeża, prawie o pół mili od miejsca, w którem rozbitki spadli na ziemię, jeśli więc zdołał wypłynąć na wybrzeże, to pewnie nie dalej jak o jakie pół mili. Było około godziny szóstej, mgła się podniosła i bardzo zaciemniła horyzont. Rozbitki posuwali się w kierunku północnym, stąpając po tej nieznanej sobie ziemi, na którą los ich rzucił, a której położenia geograficznego wcale nie znali. Grunt był piaszczysty, pomieszany z kamieniami, o ile się zdawało, pozbawiony wszelkiej roślinności, a przytem nader nierówny, pełen rozpadlin, co bardzo utrudniało pochód. Z nor i rozpadlin wylatywały co chwila o ciężkim locie ptaki, uciekając w różnych kierunkach. Inne, szybsze, zrywały się stadami, rozlatując się jak chmury. Marynarzowi zdawało się, że są to mewy i mewki, których świst jakby przedrzeźniał szum morskich bałwanów; ale ciemność nie dozwalała mu przyjrzeć się dobrze. Od czasu do czasu rozbitki zatrzymywali się, wydawali głośny okrzyk i słuchali, czy głos jaki nie odezwie się od strony oceanu, sądzili bowiem, że gdyby znajdowali się wpobliżu miejsca, w którem inżynier zdołałby dostać się na grunt, wtedy, choćby on nawet nie był w stanie dać znaku życia, szczekanie Topa dałoby im poznać, gdzie się znajdują. Lecz żaden odgłos nie wyróżniał się wśród szumu fal i ryku bałwanów; więc znów szli naprzód, przeszukując najmniejsze zakręty wybrzeża. Tak szli ze dwadzieścia minut, gdy nagle zaskoczył im drogę przesmyk, na którym piętrzyły się bałwany; brakło im stałego gruntu, fale morskie szalały tuż przed nimi. — To przylądek — rzekł marynarz — zawróćmy się i idźmy na prawo, a dojdziemy do lądu. — A jeśli pan mój tu właśnie się znajduje? — zawołał Nab. — Więc wołajmy! I wszyscy razem wołać zaczęli, krzycząc, jak mogli najgłośniej; daremnie, tylko huk morskich fal rozlegał się w przestrzeni. Po chwili kilka razy jeszcze powtórzyli wołanie, ale również bezskutecznie. Zawrócili się w przeciwną stronę przylądka; i tu grunt był piaszczysty i kamienisty, tylko nieznacznie wznosił się wgórę. Nie napotykali tak licznych stad ptaków, i nawet szum morski zaledwie słyszeć się dawał. Widać z tej strony przylądek tworzył małą przystań półkolistą, którą wysoki, ostry wierzchołek osłaniał nieco od bałwanów. Lecz, idąc w tym kierunku, szli ku południowi, to jest w stronę przeciwną tej, w której mógłby znajdować się Cyrus Smith. Szli dalej, mimo ogromnego znużenia, spodziewając się, że nareszcie uda im się gdzieś zawrócić ku północy. Uszedłszy tak z milę drogi, spostrzegli z rozpaczą, że znów morze zagradza im drogę. Stanęli właśnie na wzgórzu dość wysokiem, utworzonem ze śliskich skał. — Jest to mała wysepka — zawołał Penkroff — i obeszliśmy ją dokoła. I miał słuszność; biedni rozbitkowie znaleźli się nie na lądzie stałym, lecz na małej wysepce, zaledwie dwie mile długiej i zapewne dość wąskiej. Z powodu ciemności nie mogli rozejrzeć się w miejscowości, trzeba więc było odłożyć do następnego dnia poszukiwanie inżyniera, który żadnym głosem nie zdradzał swej obecności. — Milczenie Cyrusa niczego nie dowodzi — rzekł reporter — może zemdlał lub raniony i chwilowo bezprzytomny, ale nie rozpaczajmy jeszcze. Przyszła mu myśl zapalić wielki ogień, aby służył na znak inżynierowi, ale daremnie szukali drzewa lub gałęzi — na wysepce nie było nic, prócz kamieni i piasku. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie rozpacz Naba i boleść współtowarzyszów, którzy szczerze przywiązali się do śmiałego i energicznego inżyniera; ale mimo najlepszych chęci z powodu ciemności obecnie nic dla ratowania go przedsięwziąć nie mogli. Musieli czekać jutra, a do tego czasu Cyrus Smith sam zdoła się uratować lub... zginie. Straszne i ciężkie były do przebycia te długie godziny oczekiwania. Zimno dokuczało rozbitkom, ale nie czuli tego prawie; zapominając o sobie, myśleli tylko o ukochanym towarzyszu; nie chcieli tracić nadziei, przebiegali na wszystkie strony stromą, jałową wysepkę, powracając zawsze na jej kraniec północny, gdzie, jak mniemali, znajdowali się najbliżej miejsca smutnej katastrofy. Wołali, przysłuchiwali się, czy nie usłyszą wołania o ratunek, a krzyki ich musiały rozlegać się daleko, gdyż atmosfera uspokoiła się, i nawet szum fal morskich zaledwie słyszeć się dawał. Raz nawet zdawało im się, że na krzyk Naba jakieś odpowiedziało echo. — To dowodzi, że na zachód musi gdzieś niedaleko znajdować się wybrzeże — odezwał się Penkroff. Lecz słabe to echo było jedyną na wołanie ich odpowiedzią; poczem wkoło głuche zaległo milczenie. Nareszcie noc minęła. Około piątej z rana mgła nie dozwalała jeszcze widzieć przed sobą dalej niż na dwadzieścia kroków. Nab i reporter wytężali wzrok na ocean, a marynarz i Harbert zwracali oczy ku wschodowi, chcąc dojrzeć tam wybrzeża. — Nie można nic dojrzeć — rzekł marynarz — ale mniejsza o to, choć nie widzę, czuję, że tam jest ziemia, i jestem tego równie pewny, jak tego, żeśmy uciekli z Richmondu. Nareszcie około wpół do siódmej, w trzy kwadranse po wschodzie słońca, mgła zaczęła stawać się coraz przezroczystszą, zgęszczała się w górze a opadała dołem, i wkrótce cała wysepka ukazała się, jakby zstąpiła z obłoków; zkolei powoli ukazało się wyraźnie morze, okiem niezmierzone ku wschodowi, lecz od zachodu otoczone wyniosłem, jałowem wybrzeżem. Tam, tam jest ziemia, tam przynajmniej czasowe zbawienie. Między ich wysepką a tem wybrzeżem znajdował się kanał pół mili szeroki, w którym toczył się prąd nadzwyczaj bystry. Mimo to jeden z rozbitków, idąc jedynie za popędem serca, nie pytając o radę, nie uprzedziwszy nawet towarzyszów, odważnie rzucił się w kanał. Był to Nab, który pragnął przepłynąć ku północnej stronie wybrzeża. Daremnie Penkroff wołał, aby się zatrzymał, murzyn nie odpowiedział nawet; reporter chciał się rzucić za nim, Penkroff go powstrzymał, pytając: — Czy chcesz przepłynąć kanał? — Tak jest — odrzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Zatrzymaj się więc. Rzucając się wpław do kanału, w którym prąd jest tak bystry, wszyscy możemy potonąć. O ile mi się zdaje, zbliża się odpływ morza, poczekajcie trochę, a wtedy łatwo będzie przepłynąć. — Masz słuszność — odparł reporter — dość już, że poczciwy Nab nas opuścił. O ile można, nie rozłączajmy się z sobą. Nab walczył dzielnie z bystrym prądem kanału, który często odrzucał go w przeciwną stronę, mimo to dzięki wytrwałym usiłowaniom powoli zbliżał się do wybrzeża. Upłynęło przeszło pół godziny, nim zdołał przepłynąć półmilową przestrzeń, dzielącą wysepkę od przeciwległej ziemi; nareszcie dostał się na wybrzeże i znikł poza wysoką skałą. Towarzysze z niewypowiedzianym niepokojem śledzili rozpaczliwe jego usiłowania, a gdy już znikł im z oczu, wlepili wzrok w tę ziemię, na której mieli szukać przytułku. Posilili się małżami, rozrzuconemi na piasku; nieszczególne to było śniadanie, ale lepszy rydz, niż nic. Przeciwległe wybrzeże tworzyło rozległą, ostro zakończoną zatokę, przedstawiającą się dziko i od strony południowej zupełnie pozbawioną roślinności. Jednym końcem dotykała wysokich skał granitowych. Ku północy tworzyła zaokrąglone wybrzeże; od strony, gdzie grunt wznosił się wyżej, żadnego nie było drzewa, ale na prawo, z przeciwnej strony, nie brakło zieloności. Z wysepki widać było ogromne masy wielkich drzew, których końca dojrzeć nie było można. Piękna zieloność mile nęciła oko, zasmucone nagromadzeniem skał granitowych. Na drugim planie, poza wysoką płaszczyzną, w kierunku północno-wschodnim, błyszczał wierzchołek biały, na który padały jasne promienie słoneczne. Był to jakby kapelusz śnieżny, włożony na szczyt oddalonej, wysokiej góry. Niepodobna było rozeznać, czy ziemia ta stanowiła wyspę, czy też należała do stałego lądu, lecz na sam widok tych skał, piętrzących się na lewo, geolog poznałby ich pochodzenie wulkaniczne. Gedeon Spilett, Penkroff i Harbert nie spuszczali oka z tej ziemi, na której może wypadnie im długie przeżyć lata, a może i umierać, jeśli okręty nie przepływają w tej okolicy. — Cóż myślisz o tem wszystkiem, Penkroffie? — zapytał Harbert. — Ha! zobaczymy. Jak we wszystkiem, tak i tu jest pewnie i złe, i dobre. Ale otóż czuję, że zbliża się odpływ morza; za trzy godziny spróbujemy przejść kanał, a raz dostawszy się na drugą stronę, postaramy się jakoś poradzić sobie i odszukamy pana Smitha. Penkroff miał słuszność; podczas odpływu morza odkryło się prawie zupełnie piaszczyste dno kanału, a choć miejscami pozostała woda, można było przejść z wysepki na wybrzeże bez niebezpieczeństwa, gdyż największa głębokość nie przechodziła czterech stóp. To też Gedeon Spilett i towarzysze jego rozebrali się, związali rzeczy w węzełek i, trzymając je ponad głową, dostali się na nieznane wybrzeże, gdzie przedewszystkiem radzić zaczęli, co czynić dalej.